Stolen Files
by litra
Summary: A collection of files that Matt has stolen from the bat computer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen Files

Summery: a collection of files that Matt has stolen from the bat computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Batman beyond related.

…

…

Excerpt from file 1-17-5-207

Title: McGinnis/Training 0181

File stolen from Bat Computer Jul, 19 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

The McGinnis boy continues to remind me of Dick.

His physical aptitude may be even greater then Dick's at his age if one considers that Terry had no formal training before he came to me. There was plenty of informal training of course. Terry made more of a name for himself then Barbra guesses. Still, brawling can only teach you so much, and according to the reports from the Dojo there are a lot of things that he'll need to unlearn.

His progress is never the less surprising. He has an almost perfect muscle memory. His instincts are some of the best i've seen. It is a true pity that his mind seems to have been the trade off. Even after a year and a half the boy still requires explanations on simple scientific facts.

Note: assign Terry reading on the nature of molecules.

So far that friend of his, Max, has managed to pick up the slack, or enough of the slack for no one to get hurt. Some day that's not going to be enough.

Terry has to learn, to understand, Batman has to be smarter then everyone around him. Even with the suit, he wont always be the strongest player. He's lucky he's never faced a true threat, Darkside, Mongle, Bane back in the day. Batman always wins, but not because he can pound his opponents into the ground. If Terry is to ever truly going to earn that mask he wears he's going to have to learn to think without his fists.

…

* * *

><p>Basically these are some of my warm ups that also give background info into my version of the Batman beyond universe. All of them so far are from Bruce's POV.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Excerpt from file 1-17- 8- 012

Title: McGinnis/Training 0257

File stolen from Bat Computer Jul, 25 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

I seem to have found an exorcize that Terry does not take to, Meditation. He seems to have a hard time quieting his mind, hardly surprising considering how rarely his mouth is quiet. It's probably a good thing. I'm not sure how often he's been challenged in the past. He needs to learn how to work at something before he's confronted with a case he can't immediately solve. Not to mention that he'll never learn to properly shield his thoughts if he can't manage a basic meditation session.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Excerpt from file 1-13- 4- 162

Title: McGinnis/Medical 0113

File stolen from Bat Computer Aug, 2 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

The injuries noted in file 1-13-4-154, mission report 1573- 4438 are taking longer then estimated to properly heal. Perhaps a change in diet is advisable. Training: the boy seems to be less aware of objects coming at him from behind and below. Another weapon in the training course might be needed if the pattern persists. Equipment: plaiting on the lower back section of the suit have been repaired. Further damage to the back of the left shoulder is proving more problematic, research is needed on a way to balance the extra weight with the aerodynamics.


	4. Chapter 4

Excerpt from file 1-22-2-78

title: McGinnis/ Training 0283

File stole from Bat computer Aug 2 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

While Terry's bace level of knowledge in many of the sciences remains below a satisfactory level I have perhaps discovered an alternate talent that would have been much harder to teach him.

The boy is a natural at reading body language. He is more along the lines of Jason the Stephanie but from my first observations it seems he can read faces as well as body language, a talent which several of the others never picked up. If I can manage to convince the boy to learn some decent acting skills he may prove to be adequate undercover. It remains to be seen if he will ever have the discipline for it.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Excerpt from file 1-27-9-2863

Title: research 0364

file stolen from Bat Computer Jan, 9 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

Something's wrong. The initial background check on Terry revealed a series of predictable patterns. I admit I didn't look as deep as I might have. I believed I knew the boy's motivation. At the time that was enough. Now, with more time and observation it has become apparent that the late Warren McGinnis at least, and possibly Mary as well, were hiding something. It comes down to the money, as it so often does, and his accounts don't add up.

I do not believe Terry knows.

I should tell him. If he found out I was investigating his father he would not understand. Barbra would tell me to drop it. Let dead dogs lie.

The past is never truly dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Excerpt from file 1-18-56-097

title: Character file/Max Gibson 018

File stole from Bat computer Jan 18 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

...

The girls fixation with the business troubles me. Bad enough she knows about it at all, but wanting to be a part of it, constantly hanging around Terry, it could go wrong so easily. She does have a reasonable skill set if you discount the physical, but she does not seem to understand what this job does to you. None of them ever really understand.

She's like Jason in some ways: too dangerous to ignore. Her hacking skills are already almost at a professional level. As far as I can tell she is entirely self taught, which hints at an amazing talent. If she had the right teachers she could become very dangerous.

It's the main and only reason I've allowed her to stay as close as she is now.

Her family life only adds to my concern. Without a proper family structure a child is %70 more likely have a record, do drugs, or become violent. She's been tempted before.

She doesn't know how bad things can get. It's not just the obvious evils. Temptation can be such a potent weapon. As much as it is about protecting her, keeping her out of this is also about protecting the cape. The smallest slip while under cover means so much more then death.

She doesn't have the will for it. She still has things to lose.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Excerpt from file 1-18-43-104

title: ongoing research 27-924

File stole from Bat computer Jan 18 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

Gotham has always had plenty of criminals. The flavor of criminal however seems to differentiate when compared to other major cities. The super-criminal element of Metropolis, Coast City, New York and half a dozen others are comprised of two elements with very little deviation. The first of these are the metahumans, and while they can be troublesome they also have their limitations. The second element is comprised of criminals who use advance science to provide them with meta level abilities. The second is arguably more dangerous because of the potential for the ability to be passed from one person to another. In Gotham, there is also a third element: the criminally insane.

Given the high percentage of criminals in Gotham's history with no superhuman abilities it is little wonder that I have been sighted as a cause. It is true that I use means that few, if any, other heroes employ. I maintain the opinion that my presence has done more good then harm.

The question then became, would the trend continue without Batman?

The patterns that emerged after my retirement have been analyzed by many and the results are just as varied. Very few of these had all the facts.

I have to wonder if I would have seen the patterns forming. Cutting myself off completely from that world was necessary, I still believe that. I would not have been able to let go if the cut had not been clean. Then again here I am, so perhaps this was inevitable.

With Terry now active I am able to draw a baseline for the more recent years. Predicting human behavior always has an element of guesswork attached but in these numbers it becomes a mater of statistics.

The introduction of the MGS and Barbara becoming commissioner are the two other factors that seem to have contributed to shaping the data, both of which are to be expected. I am still collecting and correlating data from other cities with similar population sizes in order to analyze the full effect of the MGS on crime rates.

The issue of Barbara requires more consideration. Is she and her methods the cause of a drop in crime rates or was her predecessor simply unable to maintain the level set and maintained by Jim? Is she simply the guide that has allowed a return to the established baseline?

More data is needed in order to fully map the effects of these factors and of my absence in general.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Excerpt from file 1-17-04-7660

title: data file 34-562 / MGS

File stole from Bat computer Jan 18 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

MGS (Meta Gene Suppressant)

A derivative of the formula originally created by the Ultra-humonite, ( case file JL-S06-01-W ) created to suppress the inactive meta gene in civilians during the meta-plague to the purpose of immunizing against the original formula. Studies showed a potential success rate between 70% and 87%. While widely untested on active metahumans, the results of several case studies were varied and inconclusive. Further testing needs to be done concerning the various stages of the original formula.

MGS was given alongside other vaccines during the event now known as the meta- plague and for three years following. Though not commonly distributed since, it is not unheard of for the request to be made. The formula is tightly controlled due to it's potential for harm to an active meta, and the fact that one of the key components is more commonly used in Splicing.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Excerpt from file 1-15- 31- 026

Title: McGinnis/Ongoing Notes

File stolen from Bat Computer April, 23 by one Matthew A. McGinnis.

…

The boy is adapting well to this life. When I researched his background after that first incident I was unsure how willing he would be to turning against his his former associates. It seems that is not the case. I am beginning to think he never considered himself one of them. There is also the hours and the other physical requirements of the job but like all the young he seems to have the ability to ignore such things. My greatest concern has been how well he will function with a leash around his neck. From everything I have seen he is not one to take orders. He has not balked my authority as of yet, but I suspect that is more due to the fact that I am here in the cave while he is out patrolling the city.

I do not expect rebellion soon, he is still a bit in awe of the legacy I represent. I must wait and hope that when he does choose to defy me it will not be when Gotham is on the edge of madness.

…


End file.
